This invention relates to the card game of "21" or blackjack and, more particularly, to an improved game of blackjack which allows a player to wager on the numerical value of cards as sequentially revealed in a dealer's hand throughout the course of a conventional blackjack game.
In the regular game of blackjack or "21" the player attempts to reach a numerical value or card count of "21" or a card count closer to "21" than the card count of the dealer's hand. The card count of each hand is conventionally determined by the numeric face value of the cards 2-10, a "10" value for face cards and a "one" or "11" value for an ace. Both the dealer and player initially receive two cards with one of the dealer's cards being in a revealed, i.e. face up position. If the player does not initially have a "21" card count, extra cards may be drawn in order to either reach the "21" count or approach the "21" count as close as possible. If the card count goes over "21," the player busts and loses his initial wager.
Once the player reaches a desired card count, the player "stands". The dealer then reveals his down card and tries to beat the player's card count. House rules normally require the dealer, having a card count less than "17," to take another card or "hit". If the dealer's card count is "17" or more, the dealer cannot take anymore cards, i.e. the dealer must "stand". At that time the player or dealer having the card count closer to "21" is the winner. Ties in the card count are denoted as a "push" with no money changing hands.
Various modifications have been proposed on the "21" game. Insurance bets are available when a dealer's face up card is an ace. Prior to any additional cards being revealed the player can wager one-half of his original bet on the dealer's down or non-revealed card being a "10" which would give the dealer a card count of "21" and defeat the player. If so, the player loses his initial wager but would win the insurance wager.
Another game has been proposed which allows a player to bet on whether the dealer reaches "21" even after the player has "busted," i.e. the card count of the player's hand has exceeded "21". The side bet is paid according to predetermined house odds.
It is thus desirable to present a card game in which the conventional game of "21" is played but will extend the player's wagering opportunities even after the player's hand has reached a desired card count value. It is also desirable to enable the player to continuously insure against the dealer besting the player's hand according to the changing numerical values of the dealer's hand.
In response thereto I have invented an improved game of "21"/blackjack in which the player upon reaching a desired card count can place an additional bet or bets on whether the dealer will achieve a card count which would defeat the player's card count. Upon the player reaching a desired card count the dealer reveals his down card. Prior to this down card revelation and prior to revelation of additional cards received by the dealer, the player can place a supplemental bet on particular card values being drawn by the dealer which would result in a dealer's hand being closer to "21" than the card count of the player's hand. If the wagered card value appears, the player will win the supplemental wager and will be paid according to predetermined odds. This winning wager will ideally offset, in whole or in part, the loss of the initial wager placed by the player on the conventional game of "21". If the wagered on card value is not drawn by the dealer, the player may win the initial wager but would lose the supplemental wager. Thus, the player may win the original wager on the game of "21;" lose the original wager and win the supplemental wager; or lose the original wager and lose the supplemental wager.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved game of blackjack which allows the player to wager on the value or values of a card of the dealer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, which increases the opportunities for the player to insure against losses occurring from a dealer's winning hand.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, which allows a player or other game participants to wager on the values of cards sequentially received by a dealer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, which will generate increased wagering and player participation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, which is simple and easily understood.
A further object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, which increases the play making decisions presented to a player or other participants.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, which does not interfere with the conventional play of the blackjack game.